Panem High School
by Katnissandpeetalovestories
Summary: Katniss is a cheerleader and Peeta is the captain of the football team will love bloom? This is a normal high school fan fic! I do NOT own the hunger games 3 ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guyz! i have started this new story! its a love story of Peeta and Katniss! Katniss is a popular cheerleader and Peeta is a normal non-popular guy! ENJOY! **

**Katniss POV**

I push open the door of Panem High School, and scan the area. I see Hipsters, Jocks, cheerleaders and people who normally dont fit in (new kids). i scan the cheerleader group and find my friends. I quickly head towards them. "Hey madge!,Annie,Jo!" I say "hey Katniss!" they say in unison. I give all of them a quick hug. "wheres Clove?" i ask. "she didn't come yet" they say. "i guess she'll be late then" i say. "what are you guys doing here around the nerds lockers?" i ask them emphasizing on 'nerds'. they point behind me. i look behind and see a few other people in front of us standing rather uniformly...in a line. I glance back at my friends and give them a 'what?' face. Jo sighs. i look around again. all of them are standing in a line in front of the office. "oh! i get it!" i say. "our schedules!" . "what else, brainless? , i guess you forgot about them in the holidays" says Jo rolling her eyes and sticking her tongue out.

"Jo!" says Annie nudging her on her shoulder. "remember what Principal Snow said about your language last year? , or did you forget it during the holidays?" she says seriously. "Ha Ha! whos brainless now?" i say giving Annie a high five.

Jo doesn't mind them and looks around with her arms crossed around her chest. i talk to madge. "Hey Madge what summer shopping did you do during the ho-" i was cut of by Jo, "Hey! cutter!" she says jumping up and pointing at a boy in front of us. "Hey!" i say moving my attention towards him. He turns around. For a second i am speechless. His blue eyes, blonde hair and strong looking muscles awed me. "I am sorry" he says innocently. He moves out of the line and goes behind us. I look behind and take another glance at him. He catches me staring and smiles warmly. "Hey Juliet! its our turn!" says Jo teasing. I blush. I get my schedule

1. English

2. Maths

3. Spanish

5. swimming

6. lunch

7. free period

8. PE (physical education)

Jo snatches Madge's,Annie's and my schedules. "Hmm..." she says comparing.

" looks like we 3 have swimming PE lunch and maths together" she says inspecting our cards.

"oh well" i say. " i guess i am gonna go ahead and attend English cya!" i say walking away.

i glance at the blue eyes boy. He looks magical... ^.^

* * *

**Hey guyz! i hope you enjoyed! please review and pm if you want the next chapter!**

**Ok so i got a mail! and it is just as good as a review and a PM. But the mail didn't say about the fiction and how it was it only said hi! so thx anyway but next time please say something about my fic ^.^ anyway it was nice to know that someone was reading my fic on the first day! so i have a special shout to that person :)**

I head off to English. there i see my best friends! "Hey there Gale! Finnick! Cato!" i say giving them all a high five. "Hey Kat!" they say in unison. "Hey lemme check out the PL for this year" i say taking out my iPhone. it has a pink glittery outer covering. i scroll down on the screen with my manicured fingers and nails. "Hmm.." i say "it says..." i say and read out the list:

**GIRLS: Katniss, glimmer Annie, Johanna, Madge**

**BOYS: Peeta,Gale,Finnick,Cato**

"Peeta?" we all say in unison. i stand up on my chair and ask loudly "Whos name is Peeta?" i ask. My cheerleader skirt blows with the breeze. "me" says a boy standing up. it takes me less than a second to identify him. it is the blue eyed boy! "oh..." i say. i stand down and say "congrats" i stretch out my hand. He shakes it warmly. wow! its so warm and comfortable.

"what for exactly?" he asks with confusion. "oh... it expands popular list. there is a separate list for boys and girls and you are number 1 in boys! you must be here in this school for a long time to make it up there right?" i ask him. oops! i realize i am still holding his hand. i quickly let go.

"well no actually" he says, " i just joined this year" he continues. "wow!" i say. "there must be thousands of chicks drooling over you!" i say. "he he" he laughs. i sit down.

the teacher enters the class.

"good morning miss Effie" we all cheer in unison. "good morning children" she says "before we start with new words, like we always do every year i am afraid i have to take the attendance" she chirps. "whatever" says Glimmer banging the table with her hand like a judge. "stand up glimmer!" says Miss Effie extremely angry. "tell me what the table is made of?"

"who knows and who f****ing cares!?" she says. "i just cant wait till break!" she says -.-

'and i know what she wants to do with her bf at brake time -.-' i say in my mind. "the table is made of mahogany! and you are going to Principal Snow's office this minute young lady!" Miss Effie says. "no no no! oops! sorry! of course its made of mahogany! did i just swear?" "i a very sorry if i get sent to Principal Snows office then my PL rate will go down!" "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" she screams. " and you are getting sent and i am not changing my mind! now get out before i cancel your whole name and rate from the PL!" says Miss Effie.

Glimmer goes out.

"children from Glimmer i want to tell you two things:

1. no swearing

and

2. do not! i say do not! pay so much attention to the PL!

"ok let me take the attendance" she says

she takes the attendance. "did i leave anybody?" she asks. "me" says the boy standing up. "oh! Mellark! come up in the front would you?"

he walks to the front.

"ok so this is a new boy who is joining this school. his name is Peeta Mellark!" she says.

"go ahead and sit again dear" she says.

he comes back and sits.

she writes his name down in the attendance.

"ok now the new words" she continues

The class goes on and i find myself thinking about him most of the time. oh stupid me! yell i my mind!

but he is so cute ^.^

**well? what do you think?review or PM me if you want me to make the chapter longer! XD thanks for reading! if i get at least 1 or 2 pm or review then i will make 2 chapters in 1 day :) hope you enjoyed :) will be posting tomorrow :)**

* * *

_**Hello again readers! i haven't posted in a century! :P sorry. i didn't know how to make another chapter :( and i still dont i dont even know if this chapter is even being seen by you! silly me right? ok moving on to the story-**_

Finally English is over! i yell in my mind as the bell rings... i stand up to leave. I see Glimmer eyeing Peeta like he's some meat. Ughhhhh... why do i feel jealous? responsible? ugh!

i shake that thought outta my mind.

Peeta tries to escape :P He looks so cute and innocent when he tries to escape :3

he just passed me and now he's an inch in front of me. i try to leave and then glimmer puts her feet in front of mine. i trip and fall on top of peeta. For a split second i feel like kissing him right there! i struggle to get that thought of me and get off him. Glimmer seems jealous she's giving me a face which kinda says 'i waned to hurt you not to make you get closer to the hottest guy and my new bf to be!' "sorry" i excuse myself to Peeta and run off.

I take a look at my schedule... SHIT! maths! i rush into the class. I sit next to Annie. "Hey Gal!" Annie says giving me a high five. "so what do you think about the bread boy?" she asks while winking at me. "BREAD BOY?" i ask as confused as a bird. "yeah. Peeta Mellark?" she says rolling her eyes as if it is really that obvious.

She takes a second and realizes that i am blank.

"ugh, he works at the Cakes & Pastries store." what!? i think.

i always go there to get my favorite cheese buns but i never see him!.

" how is it possible i never see him?" i ask. "dont worry i am your fairy god mother! i'll tell you why!" she says sarcastically. i shrug.

The teacher enters. another moment in my mind to say... SHIT!

THE TEACHER IS PRINCIPAL SNOW!

"g...goo...good...m...mor...morning..." we unlikely say except... bread boy. i realize he's sitting next to me.

"good morning" principal snow says recognizing the new boy.

As the class goes on... i realize that i keep glancing at the bread boy... doing his work with so MUCH! of concentration.. he moves his hand gracefully while writing.. and his writing! you can literally fall in love 3

The next class is Spanish Peeta is there too! it's almost as if we're meant for each other! :3

oops! i shake that thought outta my mind.

He doesn't know spanish but he picks it up pretty quick.

The class goes on and i'm staring at the black bored...

WHAT THE **** ! PEETA GLANCED... AT... MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Ok maybe i sound like those squealing girls but dont underestimate me -.-

the class is finished... we get our first day assignment!  
Great!

i coincidental bump into Peeta again! while trying to exit "sorry" he s...a...y...sy... SS... he says it so cute! just five letters to get a girl onnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

Suddenly Glimmer comes and just smacks him in front of me!

"WHAT THE HELL GLIMMER!?" i ask frustrated. She interrupted my thoughts!

She thinks that he'll fall for her just like everyone else! and i thought so too :( but... he doesnt! He just bulls her off... and gives her a look that kinda says 'you're wacko and i so do not like you' yay! i wanna jump in glee! finally a boy that is different! "Hey come back here and take that back Peetie" she says in a loving voice which makes her more of a witch.

"umm... it's peet...ah" he explains. "and second of all... you owe me money to get to the spa and wash my mouth with special treatments -.-" he says.

i can't help it and i just giggle.

He notices. He gives me a warm smile... and leaves. :( too bad... so sad...

again i think of him... cute! ^.^

oops! i see glimmer heading towards me! i am dead meet for dinner :(

_**dun dunn dunnnnnnn! cliff hanger! wanna see what happens next? review! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**LOVE all of you! thanks for the reviews but i got only 2 :( well ok so i started the first chapter really childish but WARNING: it gets mature from here.**_

_**SO HERE WE GO! ENJOY!**_

**Peeta's POV**

Katniss... she's really nice. she giggled when i said the spa thing to Glimmer. But i am different all my friends love Glimmer and cheat on their girls for Glimmer. But i am different. Everyone thinks that it is a really great thing that i just joined, and already got on the PL LIST. i am gonna head for PE and try out for football captain. Hope i win.

_oops! i just realized i left my pencil case back at class._

i walk back to class and i hear Glimmer and Katniss. i peek a bit an eavesdrop at there conversation.

"You better stay away for him! he is mine!" Glimmer yells.

"you can't tell me what to do! and anyways you keep cheating on all of the boys! you dont deserve him!"

Katniss yells back.

_cool, she's on my side ;). FOCUS! FOCUS PEETA! i yell in my mind._

"i do not cheat!" Glimmer snaps.

"yes you do!"

_it starts getting worse, i know i have to go in there and save Katniss. wait what? PEETA! I JUST MET HER!_

_i take a deep breath and then do something that i hope i dont regret._

i walk in "Hey Katniss, Glimmer" i say giving them a warm smile. They suddenly change moods.

"hey Peetie! i was waiting for you!" Glimmer says. _waiting for me? she was busy fighting._

_"Hey" Katniss says._

_"i just left my pencil case over here, anyway? what were both of you talking about?" i ask._

_"i was just telling this jerk, how i am better than her!" Glimmer shouts._

_"actually, i kinda think its the opposite" i say._

_Katniss blushes._

_"ugh, you know what?" Glimmer asks._

_" i would rather date a stone!" she continues._

_"i'm fine with that" i say._

_"good luck with stoney!" i shout back as she walks out. _

"hey" i say to Katniss.

"Hey, thanks for coming and helping :) it was really sweet" she says.

"i guess we gotta go for break now." i say.

we both walk out and go in opposite directions.

i wonder if she likes me.

i walk towards PE to tryout.

"what are you aiming for?" says our coach Haymitch.

"captain" i say.

"i need you to run 3 miles do 20 push ups lift at least 100 weights and then you're in. if anyone does better than you, you lose" he says. He looks like he's drunk.

"ok" i answer.

i do exactly like he says, but extra just in case.

i do 4 miles 50 push ups and 200 weights.

"ok" Haymitch announces.

"captain is Peeta Mellark"

"linebacker is Cato"

"quarterback is Finnick"  
"others are just players".

cool! i said to myself. i am suddenly from non popular to popular!

"cool man!" says finnick.

"Hey finnick!" i say greeting him.

we were friends since pre school.

we got into a normal conversation and i talked about Katniss and he talked about a girl named Annie, He said that glimmer kissed him as well! so i was really comfortable with the words i spit out like venom to her. then the bell rang

"trrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggg"  
"ugh" i shrug covering my ears.

i glance at my schedule,

swimming.

thoughts swim through my mind.

what if Katniss is there as well

will she be wearing a bikini

i imagine her and grin sheepishly as i walk out.

i bump into Katniss.

"Hey!" she says smiling warmly :)

"Hey! you're looking good" i compliment

she blushes

"thanks...you..er...look...awesome...i mean...really handsome...er" she blushes hard she looks like a cherry.

"lol" i joke.

she laughs.

"so what period do you have?" she asks.

"um.. swimming, you?"

"same".

"may i walk you madame?" i say mocking Shakespeare language.

"yes you may" she says batting her eyelashes like Juliet. shes a great actor. We walk together.

man, cant wait to see what she's gonna wear ;) i think.

_**LOL. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT HER TO WEAR AND WHAT COLOR AND EVERYTHING. AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT HURDLES ON THE WAY! THANKS! I WILL TRY TO MAKE A CLIFF HANGER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! ;)**_

_**-LOVE**_

_**Hadley.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Here you are with the next chapter! :)_**

**_Katniss's POV_**

i was just talking with my friends about Peeta. Annie talked about some guy named Finnick. Jo said she wasn't interested in anyone. Madge said she still had a crush on Gale. she is really the shy type and hasn't asked him out yet. i saw Clove on the way. we talked and everything. she said that she was still dating Cato. i said goodbye and went towards swimming when i bumped into peeta. speaking of the angel i think to myself.

he compliments me about how i look and i end up blabbering some nervous talk like a jerk.

we both talk and agree that we have swimming together.

i imagine him in hi trunks. showing off his muscular body.

we both mock Shakespearean language and laugh on the way as we head towards swimming.

i go in the girls locker room and he goes into the boys.

i slip on my black bikini set. Annie wears pink. Madge wears green and Jo wears the snorkeling sea diving set which covers her whole body. -.-

as we walk out i see Peeta with Finnick Cato and Gale. He looks the best. His shaggy hair to one side.

all of them hooted except for peeta.

He's always the best in every way. He just compliments he doesn't hoot :)

i stand by the water and dip my toe in to see how cold it is. But before i know it peeta pushes me into the swimming pool!

"aaaahhhh!" i scream.

i hold my breath under water and wait for him to get worried.

he gets closer to the edge. i quickly pull his leg and make him jump in.

"hey!" he exhales

we both laugh.

all of us have fun.

we push and pull splash and dash! it was so much fun! Peeta is so sweet.

Clove and Cato start making out in the pool. eww i think to myself

but then i imagine me and Peeta. his warm hands on the small of my back, my hands fiddling in his hair and our lips pressed together.

i grin at the thought. but quickly hide it as peeta turns his attention towards me and asks

"Hey, i dont know you too well, tell me something about you"

we go to the corner of the pool.

" my favorite color is green, i have a sister named prim and a mother Elena. My father works at the mines. how about you?" i ask.

"my favorite color is orange, i have a brother names Rye and a mother named Renesmee. My father works at the bakery with my mother." he replies.

" i heard about you're bakery, do you work there?" i ask.

"on Saturdays" he replies.

Annie, Jo, Madge, me, gale, Finnick and Peeta start teasing clove and Cato and splashing water at them.

i stare into Peeta's beautiful blue eyes. That moment was perfect.

until...

SHIT! why? why the same schedule i curse myself in my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

_**i am so sorry i hadn't posted guys:**_

_**well enjoy! please review or i wont post**__ :(_

**katniss POV**

"OMJ" i gasp.

"Peeta notices Glimmer and frowns. Then he looks at me, "om 'j'?" he asks doubtfully biting his lip.

he's so cute when he bites his lip!

"well," i explain. i love the actor Josh Hutcherson! and He looks exactly like you, and hes soooooooo cute!  
and so instead of 'oh my gosh' i say, 'oh my Josh, and instead of 'omg' i say 'omj!' i explain scientifically.

He chuckles. "So indirectly you're saying that you think i am sooo cute?" he asks.

i giggle and hit his shoulder playfully.

SHIT! I FORGOT ABOUT GLIMMER.

i let my gaze float towards her. She is glaring at me and Peeta.

she's wearing a yellow bikini showing her cleavage and her but is exploding out.

She always liked Finnick because he is the hottest in the school and calls himself the 'sex god'

Finnick told me that he likes Annie, so i knew she had no chance with him.

Glimmer jumps into the pool and swims towards finnick.

He ignores her and swims towards Annie.

i knew that he was smart enough to handle her.

i turn towards Peeta.

"She will never learn" i say.

"mhm" he agrees

"i mean she makes out with literally every boy in the school, makes out with Finnick when she gets the chance and thinks she deserves him!" i say.

"wow! never knew there was suck a large variety of girls!" he says.

"and which category am i on?" i wink.

"hot!" he replies.

"well, i hope you dont have any pick up lines now!" i joke.

But jokes come to reality.

"well.." he says, suddenly he turns his expression into annoyed- "is something burning?" he asks

i look around and sniff the air, i look back at him doubtfully- "or are you just smoking hot!?" he finishes and starts tickling me. i laugh.

when the bell rings we head to change back into our clothes.

on the way Peeta whispers "meet me at McDonald's after school"

"sure" i say trying to act cool but i am literally bursting.

the classes go on.

it's finally time to head back into our dormies.

our school provides us with rooms so we can go back home on Saturdays and Sundays and meet up with our families.

i soon find out my partners are Peeta, Finnick, and Annie.

OMG! i think in my mind. couples!

i am so glad i have Peeta!

"whoa!" he exasperates. "we're roommates huh?"

all four of us purposely choose our beds in the order:

boy, girl, boy, girl.

i'm the girl in the middle.

so i have both the boys :P but got my eyes on only one.

we head into our dormies.

we've got two bathrooms and we divide them into one for the girls and one for the boys.

"get ready" Peeta winks at me.

"ok" i reply.

i get into the bathroom and change into skinny ripped jeans and a black top, length only till my belly button showing little of my cleavage. what? i gotta impress the boy!

i take my hair out of my pony tail and let it roam down my back. i wear a black necklace with a silver pendant and silver shoes.

i glance at myself in the mirror, pull my top a bit down :p and walk out.

**_Peeta POV_**

i gotta get ready too.

i put on some wavy jeans and a black shirt showing off my muscular arms. what? i gotta impress the girl!

i put on some black and white canvas and grab my red Maserati's car keys.

just in time she walks out and she walks out.. hot!

"i'm ready" she says.

"ok then, princess lets go!"

"i'll see you there" she says " i got something to take car of" she glances at Annie

"ok" i say and walk out. i reach my car, get in, put on the air conditioner and turn on the radio to backstreet boys 'get down'"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Annie POV**_

"what?" i ask her when Peeta's gone.

" i gotta ask you something" she says nervously.

"wheres Finnick?" she asks

"He's out he went to get some food we're gonna be eating in here.

"good" she says

"i gotta know..." she continues.

"how to ..."

"how to what?" i ask her curiously.

"how to..." she replies..

"kiss!" she blurts.

"lol" i reply

"i am serious!" she says.

"you've been through it once!" she yells.

"ok, ok, calm down" i say.

"so you just have to go with the flow!" i say

"it just happens!" i say

"i'm scared" she says

" i think we might.. kiss" she says.

"you should know" i reply.

"what do you mean?" she asks

"well.." i continue

"well what?" she asks.

"i know peeta cuz he's Finnick's best friend, and Finnick told me that Peeta takes things slow, so i bet he's not gonna kiss you tonight, and if it does happen, it will be because of you" i finish.

"so," i continue

" will you kiss him, or not?" i ask.

"umm.." she stammers

"ummm... maybe.. urgh... no!...um...no...ummm...ya...but...umm.." she stammers more

" just conclude!" i scold

"umm.." ... "i will do it!" she squeals.

"yay!" we both squeal.

i'm so glad my little girls gonna grow up.

"well, what are you waiting for?"

"we know what Peeta's waiting for, you!" i say.

"go make him happy!" i conclude.

"ok, cya Annie" she says

and before she closes the door she says "thanks :)"

i sigh and lie on my bed.

just then Finnick enters.

"Hey" he says.

"Hey" i reply

"where are 'they'?" he asks

"on a date to McDonald's" i say.

"so w're all alone?" he smirks

"yah" i reply.

we have a wonderful dinner and have a wonderful time.

we are both sitting on my bed just inches away.

we both talk about our life and then it goes silent.

we both look at each other.

i lean in and he leans in too.

we kiss. it starts slow, but then we get passionate. he has his hands on my back and i have mine around his shoulders.

we move our lips in the perfect movement.

then it goes to tongue.

he licks my lips and kisses me. we start making out. we kiss for abut thirty minutes and we fall asleep in each others arms. i am so happy. :)


	6. Chapter 6

_**katniss POV**_

i get into his red Maserati. it's so cool and sleek!

"You look amazing" he starts.

"you look amazing too" i reply.

we soon reach MacDonald's.

we enter into the restaurant.

"so, what d you want?" he asks running his fingers through his hair.

" i would like a pizza, it's been so long since i had one" i say.

"well then, ill have a burger" he smirks.

"one pizza and one burger please?" he asks the waiter.

"what would you like to drink?" he asks after motioning the waiter to wait.

"um... nothing really, it's ok" i answer

"ok then" he says

"that's it" he continues to the waiter.

"so" he says while we wait.

"what did you want to do while i was waiting for you?" he asks smirking.

"um.. nothing" i reply flushing red.

"oh.. ok" he replies.

the waiter comes with our order.

"thanks" we both say and start eating.

"you really like pizza's?" he says with wide eyes.

"yeah" i reply

i guess he could notice the way i was hogging.

"mhm" i reply.

we have a nice dinner and when we finish it's time for us to go.

we say thank you once again to the waiter. Peeta pays the bill and gives the waiter a tip.

people dont normally do that but Peeta is generous enough.

we get into his car and he drives off.

when we reach i try to get the moment for our kiss but it doesn't come.

finally we reach our dorm and he turns to me and smiles.

i loose control i cant kiss him yet. i decide quickly and...

_**cliffhanger! what does Katniss do!? review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Peeta POV**_

ok, i gotta agree things god awkward.

i mean i hope she doesn't expect me to kiss her or anything.. i dont think we're ready yet.

she tip toes and kisses me on my cheek. phew..

thank god!

i open the door and both of us walk in.

i see Finnick and Annie fast asleep on the same bed.

"aww" katniss whispers.

"thats so cute dont you think?" she asks turning to me.

i stick my tongue out acting like its gross.

she playfully hits my arm

"hey, what was that for?" i whisper harshly.

she just giggles.

"i'm gonna go change back" i say.

"yah me too" she says

she walks into the bathroom.

i go towards my drawer and pull out a loose blue shirt and some black shorts.

i put my shorts on, and i pull off my black shirt, but before i can put on my blue shirt Katniss walks out.

_**:p lol just adding a little embarrassment lol. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**katniss POV**_

i excuse myself and go to the bathroom to change.

thank god i didnt kiss him on the lips, it's too quick. i'm pretty sure Annie and Finnick already made out.

i pull out my pink pajamas with white hearts and my pink pajama top with white hearts. i wear them quickly.

They are so comfortable after wearing ripped jeans and short tops, i think to myself.

i walk out of the bathroom expecting to see Peeta asleep, but he hasn't worn his shirt yet.

i can see his muscular arms and six packs.

i try to control my admiration and act cool.

"hey" i say.

"hey" he says, i can notice he is controlling too.

he quickly pulls his shirt on, and jumps into his bed.

i straighten my bed and jump into it too.

that night i had a dream.

i had a dream about my old friend Gale.

He used to be my boyfriend.

he was so nice.

He used to be in our same school.

But i found out he was cheating on me with Glimmer.

i cried a lot.

i broke up with him.

Glimmer was always jealous of me because i was the cheer leading captain and she was not, she was also jealous because i normally got the boys.

she got into a habit of making out with any boy i hung out with.

i'm scared. i dont want her lips touching my peeta again :(

Gale is still in our school.

He keeps hanging out with glimmer and kissing her in front of me.

He thinks i'll be jealous! i'll show him!

i slowly blink my eyes, and fall into a deep sleep...


End file.
